


~Love Away Your Troubles~

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: Sometimes Pein forgets why he continues to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders, but then he looks into Konan's eyes and suddenly his strength is renewed.Konan just wants the love of her life to relax every once in awhile.





	

"Who should we send after them?" Konan questioned as she finished folding her paper rose.  
  
She set it on the dresser in front of her, looking over at her lover, Pein. He ran a towel through his wet hair, leaving it sticking up in various places before walking over to the closet they shared. She waited patiently for him to answer, knowing that his lack of response was simply him thinking over her question. She watched him as he came back out of the closet, barely concealed lust swirling in orange orbs.  
  
"Perhaps I should go." Pein finally spoke as he slid on a pair of pants.  
  
"Is that necessary?" She asked, eyes narrowed in contemplation.  
  
Pein crossed the room to her still shirtless, drawing her eyes to his well developed upper torso. His eyes were on her flower however, picking up the origami and examining it with careful fingers.  
  
"No, I am sure Kisame and Itachi could handle recruiting the new members.  
  
But, I have not left this cave in a long time."  
  
She looked at his face, which remained emotionless but to her was like the open pages of a vivid and breathtaking story. He seemed genuinely afflicted by wander lust, perhaps missing the days they actually went on missions instead of sending others to do their dirty work. They still did plenty of work here at the base however, and she knew that in itself was also exhausting. Her eyes softened as she stepped forward, placing a hand on Pein's chest.  
  
"Being the leader of Akatsuki has caused you a great deal of stress, my love."  
  
Pein's rinnegan eyes met hers, a bit of emotion finally peaking through the purple color. He put down the flower and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, a surprisingly romantic gesture for him.  
  
"As it has you, Konan."  
  
She nodded slowly, agreeing with his words though a bit reluctantly. She often tried to relieve Pein of his stress without taking any time for herself - a fault she recognized but struggled to change. Luckily, he was always there to remind her to think about her own needs and desires as well.  
  
"I believe we are both in need of some time off." She whispered, a small smile at the edge of her lips.  
  
"But since we can not have that, this will have to suffice."  
  
She pushed herself up onto her tip toes, bringing her lips to Pein's. He responded immediately, pulling her close and sliding the hand previously holding hers to grasp her ass. Her mouth opened wide at his boldness, which allowed him to slip his tongue in between her lush lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers entangling themselves in bright orange hair. They kissed each other with abandon, tongues exploring familiar yet still exciting territory. Pein pulled away from the kiss after a while, leaving Konan gasping for breath and feeling absolutely aroused.   
  
His mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck, each heavier than the last as he neared her collarbone. Grazing his teeth over it to tease her, she closed her eyes as if to resist, but still let out a moan when he bit down and sucked the spot harshly. She raked her nails lightly down his back, creating a titillating sensation that sent an involuntary shiver of pleasure down Pein's spine. He pulled back to look at her, purple orbs now fully awakened with desire. She stole another kiss before walking over to the bed, stripping off her clothes as she went. When she was finally naked, she turned back around to find Pein watching her with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Let me help you relax."  
  
She beckoned with her body, sliding onto the black silk sheets. Within moments, Pein was naked once more and holding himself above her. He laid kisses all over her back, nipping at her waist once before coming back up and licking the shell of her ear. She moaned lowly at the sensation and he responded by pressing his length into the back of her thighs. She flipped herself over, reaching up to press a hand to his cheek. His eyes closed briefly as he allowed her to trace over the contours of his face with her fingertips. When she reached his lips he opened his eyes again, his heart beating a bit faster. He captured her mouth with his only a second later, this time settling into the heat between her legs though he didn't push inside her of her yet. She wasn't completely ready and neither was he - he enjoyed getting her worked up before taking her.  
  
When she pulled back from the kiss, he sucked on her lower lip for a moment, her toes curling at his teasing. Then he moved down to her breasts, cupping one in his hand and working the nipple between his thumb and finger. A pulse went through her body as his mouth wrapped around the other nipple, indulging in one of his favorite past times. When he noticed Konan starting to get restless, he sent her a smirk and lined himself up with her once more.  
  
"I don't think my appetite for you will ever be satisfied." Konan suddenly murmured.  
  
Pein's gaze flickered back up to meet hers, taking in how beautiful she looked completely bare before him and those orange orbs lit with passion. He was one of the lucky few who were able to see, to _know_ the true Konan, the one hidden behind the pain of her past.  
  
"I don't say it enough." He whispered, causing Konan to flash him a curious look at his mood change.  
  
He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers in an affectionate gesture, and gently kissed her.  
  
"I love you." He smiled at her, one of his rare genuine smiles.  
  
She smiled back at him, soft and lovely, "You don't have to say it.  
  
"I can tell every time you look at me."  
  
He seemed to understand what she meant, for he kissed her again, harder this time. And then the only warning she got that the atmosphere was about to change once more was the sudden devilish gleam in her lover's eyes. His hand reached down to brush against her clit, rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped and then moaned lowly, wrapping her hands around his muscular arms tightly. Pein watched her as she got closer and closer to her climax, fingers dipping inside briefly to feel how tight she was. He bit the inside of his cheek when he realized she was soaked, while he was so hard it was almost painful. Right as she was on the edge, about to jump over, he pulled his hand away. She looked surprised and then almost annoyed, though the emotion quickly melted away before it could come to fruition. Konan let out a breath as Pein smirked and licked his fingers.  
  
He had to be the sexiest man she had _ever_ had the pleasure of being with.  
  
He put his hands on either side of her head, then aligned himself once more before slowly beginning to push inside. She arched her back as he filled her till there was no more room left.  Luckily, they were a rather active pair of lovers so it didn't take long for her body to adjust to him. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, blue hair spread out around her like a halo. Their bodies were hot, hearts beating fast in anticipation as Pein pulled all the way out before slamming back into her. The bed shook as he continued to do this, nearly driving his partner insane with the torment.  
  
"Pein . . . " She moaned into his ear, unable to form a full sentence in her fervor.  
  
He smirked again, satisfied, before beginning his assault on her senses once more. Every movement of his body sent shock waves through out hers, sending her to new levels of delectation. She grasped the sheets and held on for dear life as he pounded into her with a force that took her breath away. He moved with a hunger that always surprised her, though she knew it was only with her that he allowed his emotions to reign free. He threw back his head and let out a deep moan as he pushed past tight muscles, which continued to clench around him as he moved.  
  
Konan moved with equal eagerness, thrusting her hips back up into his though she couldn't match his fast pace. She littered kisses against his jaw line, tracing the strength there with her tongue. He turned his face so that their mouths met again, hard and sloppy kisses that only made their lovemaking feel more intense. He couldn't seem to stop kissing her in fact, eagerly pressing his lips all over her body. She had incredibly soft skin that bruised easily, which only further encouraged the man to mark her in various places. But then he was pulling back, leaving her confused and shivering against the sudden chill that invaded her body without his warmth. He moved to his knees, looking down at her with such raw need that if she were any other woman, it would have made her blush.  
  
"Turn over, Konan."  
  
The power in his voice held no room for argument, though she had no reason to deny him this request anyway. She turned onto her stomach like earlier, but this time eagerly lifted her lower half into the air and parted her legs. The view he was receiving in this position caused the shinobi to curse under his breath as he grasped her hips and pulled her towards him. Sliding in easily, he let out a moan that almost turned into her name but was restrained at the last moment. Konan however didn't bother with self control and moaned his name in such a sexy manner Pein almost lost it right there. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then began to move in a rough and steady rhythm.  
  
He went deeper this time though, almost immediately finding a spot that made the woman beneath him cry out. He brushed over it again and again, but unlike before didn't stop even when he nearly had Konan's eyes rolling back into her head from pleasure.  His animalistic movements pushed her into the sheets, unable to keep herself up, and made the headboard slam repeatedly against the wall. Her eyes widened when she heard a loud _crack!_ but she didn't say anything, too caught up in the moment to truly care. And even when his legs began to spasm, he didn't stop, pouring all of his love and sensuality into making her see stars. The thrill of being dominated by him spread fire through her veins as she once more called out his name, loudly and without care. Her body tensed, muscles clenching around Pein's length so tightly it forced a grunt from the man.  
  
"Konan~" He groaned lowly, voice rough from his gratification.  
  
And then she was falling - or maybe soaring, she couldn't tell which - so she closed her eyes as waves of intense bliss washed over her. Pein didn't slow down because he couldn't, Konan's ascent into heaven was pushing him up into his own. His pace was erratic until he suddenly stilled, hands gripping her hips so tightly she winced. Their bodies stayed intertwined as they panted, gradually coming down from their respective highs. Konan let out a gasp as Pein slowly pulled out of her, sending one last pulse through her.  
  
She lowered her legs, sighing as she finally felt the ache in her muscles from the work out Pein had just put her through. He laid down beside her, prompting her to roll to her side and curl up to his strong, warm body. As she laid her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat  - still a bit fast - and it made her feel content, fulfilled. They laid like that for a while, reveling in the aftermath of their carnality and simply enjoying holding each other.  
  
His voice brought her out of her peaceful daze, "I suppose Kisame and Itachi could be sent to retrieve the newest members."  
  
"Oh? You no longer wish to go?" She asked, lifting her head a little to make eye contact.  
  
He smiled again, her own mouth turning up at the corners in response.  
  
"I'd much rather stay here with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so hard~! They are such a sexy couple~! Even Akatsuki leaders need time to just relax and enjoy each other's company, right? ;) 
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and positive reviews darlings~! Muah~!


End file.
